Anatomy for Dummies
by redireas
Summary: Inspired by Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest: a oneshot turned story. There is a new addition to the Fork's High faculty. Three guesses as to who: he teaches anatomy, is young and sexy, and just might have a thing for Bella... Lemony and M.
1. Chapter One

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Name: Anatomy for Dummies**

**Author: redireas**

**Type of Edward: Teacher Edward**

**Character type: out of Character**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**A/N: Took me forever to get this online! Well, anyways, just thanks to jayeliwood. I had a terrible dose of writers block prior to her contest. Also thanks to katetastic, my awesome beta. My first lemon, so enjoy it lots!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I don't own Bella. And, most unfortunately, I don't own Edward.**

**ANATOMY FOR DUMMIES**

_I want to blow Dr. C_, thenewest addition to the ladies restroom at Forks High, accurately reflected the general tone of the campus: horny and frustratingly illegal.

Doctor C, or if you wish to get specific,Doctor _Cullen_, had recently joined the science faculty at Forks High School. He taught anatomy ("How fitting!" Jessica squealed as she observed his fine physique) and had every single female within a ten-mile radius drooling. Students couldn't focus during class; they were constantly distracted by the passion in his eyes as he described the most vivid images, like carcass innards. He was a regular contestant—and winner—in the _who'd you do_ game at weekly teacher luncheons. Even parents—_married _mothers, no less—fawned over him at the first parent-teacher conference of the year, smiling and tilting their necks side-to-side in order to show the most cleavage.

And the best part was that the Doc was utterly _clueless_. He had no idea that youngsters were discussing what scandalous things they wanted to do to him in the janitor's closet. He hadn't the slightest that Ms. Fleming, the eldest and sweetest of all librarians, wanted him to mow her lawn ("naked, of course"). And he was fairly convinced that all of the foot-games parents had played with him were innocent leg stretches that meant nothing.

This just made him that much more appealing.

Only one person didn't seem to find him unearthly attractive.

"Bella, over here!" Alice screamed from the corner of the lunchroom, waving her hand mid-air like a lunatic.

Bella walked, or, well, _maneuvered_, her way across the lunchroom and toward her friends. "Sorry, I'm late," she breathed, "Sampson just gave me a lecture on not breaking test tubes…" But before Bella could finish her story, the topic had drifted to Doctor Cullen. Again. She wasn't sure how long she'd have to put up with this, but if it didn't end soon, she'd volunteer to sit at the math-counts table.

"Today, he's wearing this silk shirt—oh my God he is beautiful."

Alice laughed. "I know, right? I wish every teacher was that gorgeous. Maybe then I would actually do my homework…"

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, sat next to her without any hint of jealousy. He was clearly used to the girls discussing such things. Rosalie, who had broken her kiss with Emmett to feed him a strawberry, added, "I don't know. I just get distracted all class period," and Emmett bit at her neck. Bella rolled her eyes. How could Rosalie complain about _distractions_? The damn girl knew _nothing_ about sexual frustration.

"What about you, Bella?" Angela queried, "Finally seen how sexy he is?"

Bella wrinkled her nose; she didn't like thinking about teachers that way. She didn't like thinking about her teachers _period_.

Alice chuckled at Bella's reaction. "I don't know. I mean, he _was_ looking at you yesterday."

"Right."

"No seriously," Alice assured her, offering Jasper some of her cookie, "The end of the block, after distributing the quizzes…"

"You're _right_!" Angela chipped. "Silly me, I thought he was looking at Jessica… I wanted to vomit… she's _such_ a whore."

Alice interjected, "No, I'm sure he was looking at Bella."

"Okay," Jasper sighed, "I've had enough of this for today. I can only listen to my girlfriend obsess about another guy for a few _hours_ at a time."

The girls stopped talking about the doctor, which made incredibly Bella grateful. She shot Jasper a _thank you_ look and picked at her peanut butter sandwich.

She was glad for the change of subject because, well, she _had_ noticed Doctor Cullen looking at her. She didn't want to admit it, but he had given her chills.

…and he might've even smiled at her…

"Bella, you look really uncomfortable," Angela prompted, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Bullshit." Alice raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"I'm just nervous," Bella explained, "I don't think I did well."

"On the anatomy quiz?"

"Yeah."

"Bella that was the easiest test I've ever taken. I'm sure you aced it."

But she wasn't so sure. She had second guessed herself on it, hadn't even studied the night before…

Her fears were confirmed that afternoon when the girls took their seats in anatomy.

"Bella, Jesus, you're shaking."

"Shit," Bella swore. Something must've been awful because Bella _never_ swore…out loud.

"What'd you get?" Jessica asked from across the table. She was beaming. Clearly _she_ had a good grade.

Bella flipped her quiz over—so that snooping Jessica wouldn't be able to see all of the red x's on her paper. It _was_ bad. A 59. Bella couldn't remember the last time she failed a test that badly.

"It's okay," Angela whispered into her ear. "I got a 73."

As if _this_ was supposed to make her feel better.

"Maybe," Alice sung nearby, "he'll offer to tutor you after school!" She fanned herself and made a face as though she was melting from the doctor's hotness.

"Whatever," Bella mumbled, taking out her textbook, wanting to die.

They were beginning a new unit today, and Bella was far enough behind for Doc's words to sound Greek. She gaped at him through most of the lesson—what the _fuck_ is he talking about?—and didn't even care that he glanced her way a few times. Well, she didn't care because he didn't smile.

"Well, that was completely useless," Bella whined at the end of class, gathering her things to leave.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream?" Angela was a wizard at diversionary tactics. "Emmett is giving us a ride, if you want to come."

"Sure," Bella said, "I'll meet you in a bit. I've gotta get gas and all."

Just as Bella was about to exit, she ran into Doctor Cullen in the doorway. There was an awkward pause as the three of them—Angela, Bella, and the doctor—waited for someone to speak. Bella turned red as he addressed her, "Bella, I think we should talk."

"S-sure," she stammered, forcing herself not to look at Angela, who was making obscene gestures with her hands.

"Good." He did seem pleased. He turned to Angela, "have a pleasant afternoon, Ms. Weber."

"You too," Angela cheered, waving goodbye to Bella. "See you at Hardigans. Don't rush."

Then she winked. Angela _actually _winked.

Bella didn't think she could get any redder. Her cheeks truly felt as though they were on fire.

"If it's inconvenient, we can meet at a later time."

"No," Bella said, too quickly. "Today's fine. What did you want to discuss, Doctor?"

He smiled as she called him Doctor. That damn grin of his… Jesus!

Bella contemplated completely unraveling in his presence. Then she figured it would be inappropriate to tackle her teacher. Her very young, very attractive teacher…

"Your grades, actually. Can you take out your quiz?"

Bella cleared her throat, "Yes, of course," she slipped off her backpack and ruffled through the first component, very conscious of her low-cut shirt and what body part she was exposing as she did this. She bit her lip. "Here, Doctor."

His smile grew into a short laugh. "Bella, you can call me Edward."

"W-what?"

He laughed again, this time at her puzzlement. "I'm not really a doctor, Bella."

"Oh." How much more embarrassing could this get? "But, why does everyone call you…"

"It started as a joke between me and Lars—or, you know him as Mr. Stanton. He calls me _doc_ because I teach anatomy. Not because I have a medical degree…"

"Oh." She repeated. She felt like a total idiot.

"So," he clapped his hands together and grabbed the quiz from Bella's slack hands. "Let's discuss, shall we?"

She nodded.

"This grade isn't the only thing that concerns me, Bella." He began and Bella took a seat in a vacant chair, he scooted himself onto the adjacent table. "The first weeks of school you seemed so…so eager." He spoke so passionately about _everything_! She would listen to anything he said if he sounded this enthusiastic. She nodded, just to keep him talking. "But lately you've appeared…disinterested?"

"No," she nearly shouted. "I'm not disinterested at all!"

"What is it then? Some distraction? I would completely understand if you wished not to tell me, I'm just trying to help you in the classroom."

Bella thought about what had changed in the past week that would make her grades fall. Oh, yeah. Maybe the fact that she had suddenly become aware of her anatomy teacher's hot bod? And the fact that he had been looking at her? And smiling at her? Yeah, that might be a bit distracting.

"I guess I _am_ a little distracted…"

He sounded intrigued. "What is it? Something in the class?"

_Oh yes_, she imagined telling him, _I have this amazingly attractive teacher who I image fucking all during class_? Something told her _not_ to share that bit of information…

"It's nothing really."

He pressed on, "Bella, if something in the class is distracting you, we need to figure out how to take care of it."

She blushed at his use of _we_.

"It's nothing, Doctor. Or," she remembered, "_Edward_. It's just…guy problems…"

He furrowed his brow. "Guy problems? Bella, do you need me to beat someone up?"

Bella's jaw dropped in shock. "It was a joke Bella."

"Right," she cleared her head of the awkwardness.

Doctor Cullen—Edward, _Edward!_—noticed that he had reached a touchy subject. He was back to discussing his class, "I'm free if you'd like a tutor. Sometimes one-on-one conferencing works well against classroom distractions."

"Yeah," she nodded, "One-on-one. Yes. That sounds great. Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled and handed her back the quiz. "Does tomorrow afternoon work for you?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Okay," He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. And, oh, Bella, don't forget your purse."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said.

"Isabella Swan!" Alice called from across the ice cream parlor. "I hope you had a fabulous time with Dr. Sex."

"Don't call him that."

"What? Dr. Sex? How about Dr. Scrumptious? Or…"

"Alice, please," Jasper moaned, "I'm going to throw up in my strawberry vanilla…"

"Oh, honey," she cooed, "you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, "Hey, Bells, can you pass a napkin?"

"So," Angela beamed, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Bella lied.

"Yeah, right," Rosalie countered, "you're blushing."

"She always blushes," Emmett added.

"Thanks."

"Stop being so sarcastic, Bella," Alice whipped up the spilt ice cream, "Are you going to tell us what happened or what?"

"Nothing!" She blurted, "we just talked about my grades and he…" she tried to calculate what kind of response the following would get from her friends, "he offered to tutor me tomorrow afternoon."

"_Yes_!"

"Bella, you are _so_ fucking him…"

"_Angela!!_"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"She's right," Rosalie smiled knowingly. "When Jessica asked him for extra help, he reminded her that there's tutoring every afternoon in the library…"

"That's because even Doc knows she's a whore."

"Guys, stop!" Bella was tired of talking about this. She was uneasy enough as is…

"Just one thing, then we'll stop," Emmett leaned towards her, "wear lacey underwear tomorrow. And bring a condom."

Though she would never admit it, Bella took Emmett's advice. She planned her outfit the night before; a set of capris that hugged her hips and—another—low cut shirt. She even made sure to wear sexy underwear. Or, as sexy as Bella's underwear came: boy-shorts that nicely gripped her ass and a matching pink bra. But she didn't bring a condom. She didn't even own one.

"Good afternoon, Bella."

She shivered as the doctor spoke. He was much too kind, much too beautiful, to be this close to her. She let out a breath of air.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied.

"Okay then, why don't we go over the quiz…"

They found chairs at the center table of the classroom and set to work grading her papers. He insisted that she use her book to help correct herself.

"This," she ran her fingers over the page of her textbook, "doesn't help me. I don't know why, I just have trouble learning this from a book."

"Ah," Edward scooted across the room to grab a skeleton. He placed it before her at the desk. "You must be a hands-on learner. This should help you. Now, where's the femur?"

Bella touched the skeleton's thigh. "Good," he said. "Sometimes it's easier to learn these things on a model."

Bella nodded. Her eyes darted to the clock; it was 3:30 on a Thursday. Certainly teachers would be leaving shortly. "Alright, what about the radius?" Bella hesitated. She knew the bone was in the arm, but she couldn't remember exactly where…

"No," the doctor said, "that's the _ulna_." Edward took Bella's sweaty hand and set it on the table, palm upright. "This," he took a single finger and traced the length of her inner forearm, "is the ulna. The bone leading to the pinky is the ulna. But the other bone, to the thumb, is the"

"Radius," Bella answered, praying he wouldn't move his hand.

But he did. "Yes. Now, what about the carpal?"

Bella no longer found the need for the manikin. Instead, she touched her wrist in a passably seductive way.

"Good," he breathed. "What about the clavicle?"

Bella's heart pulsed loudly in her ears and thumped in her chest. She pulled her hand away from her wrist and drew it to her collar bone. She began to trail her fingers along her exposed chest, back and forth against the bone. "Here," she breathed.

Her fingertips found the cavity between the left and right sides of her clavicle. She let her fingers linger there. "What's this?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. She could sense his loss of concentration.

"Here," she grabbed his cold fingers and pressed them just below her throat. "Here," as she spoke she felt his hands about the vibrations in her neck. "And this?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly, "This is my sternum?" She took a deep breath and led his fingers into the top of her shirt, letting them follow the length of her sternum, gliding him between her breasts.

She moaned unconsciously.

"Bella," Edward snapped out of it. "Bella, I…"

"I'm sorry Doctor," she apologized before he could finish his sentence. "It's my fault." Her face was as bright as her untouched underthings as she hurried over to gather up her stuff.

How…how _mortifying_!

"Bella, please…"

"Thanks for helping me Doctor," Bella squeaked, nearly throwing her bookbag across the room in the rush. "Have a good day!" She chirped at an almost sprint to the door.

"Bella, wait."

Although she might've regretted it, Bella turned to see him. She was alone in the deserted hallway, still bright and gasping from his touch. He stood at the entrance to his classroom, holding her agenda loosely between his fingertips. "You forgot your agenda."

"Thanks," Bella said, flustered. She walked towards him—focusing entirely on her calendar, not his face—when something caught her eye.

Wait. Was he…? Could he…?

And after a solid second glance she was positive. He was hard.

Cullen met her gaze reassuringly, holding out the agenda a bit further, encouraging her to take it. But she didn't. She just looked at him.

What the hell was happening?

…He was _hard_!

"If you ever need my help with anything, please feel free to ask," he tried—and failed—to act casual.

"Thank you," Bella took the agenda from him. She considered walking away—she really did!—but her feet remained still. "I guess I wouldn't mind your advice on…something."

"Shoot," he said, crossing his arms and pretending, shockingly convincingly, that he did not have his rather obvious boner.

"It's about what's distracting me in class," she continued.

"Yes…"

"It's a…a guy thing."

"Okay."

"I think I like this guy. But I'm, er, not _supposed_ to like him."

"Oh," he whispered, "forbidden love."

She ignored his bite of sarcasm and pressed on. "Yes. But it's more than forbidden. It's…"

"Illegal?" Edward prompted.

"No!" Bella squealed, "it's _perfectly_ legal." She _was _18, after all! "It's just… immoral..."

"Oh, well, now you've got me convinced!"

Silence.

"Bella we can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Do… what you want to do."

"And what is that exactly?"

She was being awfully frustrating. "You want to do something that will, no doubt, get me fired."

"Looks like you want to do it, too."

So, they had finally acknowledged the present in Doctor C's pants.

"I can't answer that Bella."

"It wasn't a question."

Bella wasn't entirely sure where she'd found this confidence. How on earth had she found herself threatening to sexually harass her anatomy teacher?

"Look," Edward spoke softly, "don't speak so loudly. There are other teachers in the school."

"I," She began, "will speak _as loud_ as I want."

"Bel_la_," he pleaded. "I don't want to get us into trouble."

"Trouble! Really? Were you so worried about that when…when…"

Dr. Cullen had had it. He took Bella by the arms and pulled her forcefully into the classroom, kicking the door shut behind her. "I don't know _what_ you expected to happen today, but I am not about to jeopardize everything for a _boner_."

Bella didn't speak. She stood against the wall, utterly ashamed and, almost, frightened. It took her a moment to speak, though she couldn't look the doctor in the eyes. "I should go," she shook and headed back for the door.

"Wait," he pulled her by a strap on her backpack. "Don't go yet."

It sounded like a command.

He guided her to face him, to look her straight in the eyes. She was confused by his expression, though she could deduce that was undergoing a serious internal battle. He looked pained when he said "Would you mind…staying? To keep me company?"

"Aren't you ready to go home?" She asked, wishing he wouldn't tease her like this.

"There's nothing waiting for me at home except a television and frozen dinner." He said.

"Okay," Bella decided and waited for him to the move. And he did, carefully slinging her backpack off her.

"We should get back to studying," he suggested, not taking his hand off of her shoulder. She followed him to their table, marveling at his hard on and how he could act as though it didn't exist.

Bella sat on the table, crossing her knees and ankles, out of habit more than anything. "Okay," the doctor began the charade, asking her the most innocent of bones as she touched herself.

"Fibula," he began. Bella reached for her shins, thanking God that she had been prepared enough to shave last night.

"What about the cuboids?" Bella bent further off the desk, touching her ankles.

"Lumbar vertebra."

Bella located the bones in her mind, then arched back to reach her lower spine. She felt Dr. Cullen watch her as she pressed her chest into the air.

"Right," he focused on the vocabulary sheet, "cervical vertebra."

Bella paused. She had absolutely no idea what the cervical vertebra was. She figured, as a vertebra, it would be located on her spine, so she continued to drum against her back and look hopelessly at him.

He chuckled at her expression and shook his head. Edward parted her legs and stepped between them, so her legs were dangling at his side. When he reached behind her neck, she felt enveloped by him and his warm lavender scent. "It's here," he said hollowly into her ear. She shivered as his breath tickled her ear and neck. He carefully touched her upper spine, running his fingers up and down along her neck. He was so close to her now that she could feel his erection between her legs. She involuntarily arched back and sighed. He reacted to her, lightly brushing his lips against her ear as he spoke:

"These," Edward found Bella's hands, resting tensely in her lap. He pulled her hand before him and slipped her forefinger into his mouth. He began to suck it rhythmically. She felt him breathe in through his nose as he said, "this is a digit." Though he said it while sucking, so she couldn't understand him but feel the hotness of his breath and tongue. He slowly pushed her back against the table, leaning over her to suck on her finger as he did so. Once she was perpendicular to him, he lovingly slid his mouth off of her wet finger.

"Here," he cleared his throat and pushed her legs further apart. "This is the patella," he cupped her kneecaps in his hand and gently massaged them. Then he began to lead his hands up her thigh.

"This, as you know," he continued on as if this was an average lesson, "is the fibula." Bella shivered beneath him as his hands drew further and further up, closer and closer to her throbbing center. He gripped her bottom and grinded her against him. Bella moaned. The doctor let his hands linger on her hips. "This," he said hollowly, so seductive, "is the iliac fossa." Bella breathed heavily as he held her lower back and brought her upright to him.

Anatomy wasn't too bad.

He started to kiss her neck, drawing lines of wetness from her clavicle to her jaw. Bella groaned softly and found his mouth with hers so, for the first time, they could share tongues. She kissed him hungrily, fiercely attacking him with her tongue and teeth until she heard a moan from the back of his throat. She smiled into his mouth.

Edward's hands roamed her waist, locating the end of her shirt and coaxing it up and over her head. She heard another noise from his throat as he began to nip at her chest. "And this," he cleared his throat, "is the _clavicle_." He started at her left, kissing the bone all the way across her chest. He grunted as he reached the center and began to kiss down her sternum, "this is the _breast_bone." Bella shivered against him. He laughed lightly, his mouth vibrating pleasantly against her. He then lunged for the soft part just above her nipples and started to massage her skin with his teeth and tongue.

Bella let her arms relax against his shoulder, fluffing up his hair and feeling the bits of sweat working up at the back of his head. Then, in a sudden moment of daring, she found the buttons of his dark, silk shirt. She worked them as he returned to her mouth.

The second he shrugged off his shirt, Bella went for his belt buckle. Edward laughed once again, this time into her mouth, and sent her lips buzzing.

He then heaved her closer to him. Bella wrapped her legs tighter around him, loving the sensation she felt from his erection. She arched back, pressing her pelvis even closer to him and letting her chest and neck elongate in a way that obsessed Edward.

He began licking and kissing her long neck and, in one line, traced his tongue to the tops of her breasts, eagerly tasting her. As he did so, he felt for her bra strap and unhooked it easily. Bella whined as he nudged the pink cotton down to expose her nipples, pink and swollen. He wrapped his lips around her left nipple and ran his thumb over her right. Quickly they had grown pert, and Edward continued to cover them with his tongue.

"Oh," Bella cried quietly, "Doctor…"

He grinned into her breasts. The nickname didn't sound so awful _now_…

She wanted him in her mouth again. She pulled him up to her and, as she gasped heavily, he kissed her ear, her jaw, her nose. But soon enough, he found her lips again. She was content.

Almost content.

Bella fumbled awkwardly beneath her, searching for his jean buckle. When Edward noticed what she was doing, he nipped casually at her ear and said, "Not yet."

Edward went back to kissing her mouth, slowly encouraging her to lie down until she was perpendicular to him, flat across the table. Then he let his fingers start at her breasts, drawing a beautiful, woven composition across her chest, between her breasts and down until he was at the tip of her capris.

Bella cried before he even unbuttoned them.

He smiled at her adorable pink underwear as he slid her pants from her bottom and down her legs, which kept attacking his sides. Then he unclasped his own, exposing his thin, black boxers. He kissed her soft belly, leaving a trail of kisses around her bellybutton, and worked his way down. Bella shuddered as he began to lick her underwear, which was already moist. His mouth located her entrance, hidden beneath the pink cotton, and licked it fervently, quickly finding her spot through the fabric. He didn't stop until he could taste his saliva mix with the wetness that was soaking through her panties. "Please, please," she whimpered beneath him. He answered by removing his boxers and hurriedly ripping hers from her body.

"Please," she whined, "please."

He bent down to his pockets and found a condom. The damn package couldn't open fast enough.

"Hurry," she pleaded, "please, doctor, hurry."

He finally managed to get it on and victoriously grabbed at her hips, pulling her against him as he stood before her. He entered her slowly at first, afraid to hurt her. But he quickly broke down the barrier between them, working his way deeper and deeper into her. She began to cry out at his every thrust. He placed her clitoris with his right hand, rhythmically working it, and kept her hips still with his left. "Doctor!" She called, "Edward! Doctor! Cullen!" She began to rise up slightly, reaching for him as she came. "Oh my God, oh MY GOD!" And he soon followed her, shuddering against her naked body.

He remained inside her for a moment as he observed her. She was pink, glistening with sweat, and beautiful. He touched her thigh tenderly before removing himself.

"Shit."

"What?" Bella asked, still recovering from her massive orgasm.

She was bleeding.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, as realization broke her calmness. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

She jumped up to get a towel or anything she could find, but Edward steadied her. "It's okay," he soothed. "You were a virgin." He didn't look exactly happy about it, "I just… didn't know that."

But that couldn't keep Bella from feeling guilty as he grabbed paper towels. "I'm sorry," she blushed even more than Edward thought possible.

"Bella," he looked her directly in the eye, "It's okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips and then encouraged her legs to open. She watched in amazement as he wiped her so carefully. She no longer felt guilty but… flattered…

When he was finished, he grabbed more towels for the table and himself. He slid into his boxers as he threw everything away and washed his hands.

He turned to find Bella staring at him. He smiled to shake the guilty thoughts from his head. He said, wavering, "You're beautiful."

Bella didn't blush this time; she didn't hide her face or giggle. Instead she smiled self-assuredly back at him. "So're you."

He jumped onto the table, sat right next to her. "I never thought I would do this," he mused, tucking a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"What," Bella asked, breathless, "you've never had sex on a table before?"

"Ha ha, very funny," though he _was _smiling. "No. I never thought I'd want a student."

Bella frowned. "I wish you wouldn't see me that way. As your student."

"But you _are_."

"I know," she furrowed her brow, "but I just think we should see each other as equals. I mean," she flushed, "at least in this…setting…"

Edward touched her shoulder and traced the freckles there. "I agree."

Then he paused. "You are legal, right?"

Bella laughed. "I'm eighteen. I've only been eighteen for a few weeks, but I'm still legal!"

Edward frowned. "That makes me feel like such a pervert."

"You can't be _that _old, right? You're right out of school, you're not a doctor… I'm going to guess 23."

"24," he corrected her.

Bella held back a wince. "18 and 24…. Why couldn't we have met later? None of this stuff matters when you're in your 20's…"

Edward kissed her and said, jokingly, "You still like me?"

"Uh, _duh_," Bella was shocked he would even ask, "You are the best I've ever had."

"I'm the _only _you've ever had."

"That too."

Edward smiled. He was beginning to look a little more comfortable.

"What're we going to do?"

"We'll wait," he said.

"Just see what happens?"

"Yeah, I guess." Doctor Cullen looked her directly in the eye. "I don't want to force you into anything, Bella. If you feel uncomfortable at all…I will stop _immediately_…"

"_Don't_," Bella whined.

"Fine."

He sighed.

"So," Bella was unsure of what to say. "Are you, uh, okay with tutoring tomorrow?"

"That depends," he thought, "will we actually be tutoring?"

"We'll wait and see what happens."

Edward laughed. "Okay then. I'm free."

Bella beamed. "I guess I should get home. I've got to cook dinner for Charlie."

Edward rose with her and they collected each others clothes. They watched each other dress and watched each other leave the building. They were the last ones there.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay, then, bye."

"Bye, Bella."

--

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"How was tutoring today?"

Silence.

"Did you actually get any _tutoring _done?"

"Yes," Bella said matter-of-factly, "we got lots of stuff done."

"Oooh, how was it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Alice said, "how was_ tutoring_?"

Bella tried not to grin, and then let herself as she remembered Alice couldn't see her through the phone. "It was good."

"Just good."

"I'm not going to talk about it, Alice."

"I'm just wondering if he's as good as he looks like he is…"

"Al_ice_."

"Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Bella slept in just her underwear that night. She dreamt of Doctor Edward Cullen removing them for her.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

Anatomy for Dummies

**Rated M: Cursing and lemons**

**Disclaimer: I own plot—that's all.**

**Chapter Two: Ooh, girl, shock me like an electric eel. **

"I love your breasts."

It was a good thing Edward's desk chair was a swivel. It made for some hot encounters. For example, Bella could sit in it as he pushed her playfully into the wall, so the pencil sharpener was digging into her back. Like it was now.

Bella leaned her head against the wall. He was so good at this. Her mind went mushy as he cradled her breast through her shirt, licking through the fabric.

"They're fairly small," Bella admitted. Though she was having trouble feeling self-conscious when he showered her this way.

"They don't feel small."

She supposed he would know. He was the one touching them.

"Are you wet?" He continued to knead her breasts as he asked.

"Yes." It was a stupid question. He made her wet all the time. It made Anatomy class unbearable.

"Are you sure?"

She could tell where he was going with this and she didn't want him to stop. "I _think _I am."

"Well," he slid his right hand down her pants, "we should be sure about that."

Edward easily found his way past her underwear and into her body. She shook.

"Wow," he said as his fingers moved inside of her, "you are _very _wet."

"Uh huh."

She kissed his earlobe and spread her legs further apart.

"What is it that you want me to do to you, Bella?"

Bella's stomach fluttered as he whispered huskily to her. There was no hesitation as she answered. "I want you to fuck me."

"I can do that."

Edward hitched her legs around him and forced her hard against the wall. Her foot kicked the pencil sharpener, which sent pencil shavings across the floor. Neither of them noticed. They were too busy fucking.

------------------------

"Would you rather see Principal Guthrie naked? Or Madame Lycee?"

Emmett guffawed while Rosalie sat pensively and Angela looked horrified. And Jasper, puzzled. "So is this really what a girl sleepover is like?"

"More or less," Alice smiled.

"You talk about sex?"

"Usually."

"Even Bella?"

Emmett had meant for this to be an aside—he clearly needed to work on his whispering skills.

"Even Bella," Alice confirmed.

Bella crossed her arms and glared at her so-called friends. "Why do you all think I'm such a prude?"

"Be_cause_," Alice rolled her eyes, "you're a virgin."

Bella became bright red, though not because Alice was right. Because she was _not_ a virgin and part of her wished this had become slightly more apparent. Then again, she couldn't blurt out the fact that she had, indeed, had sex because this would lead to unwanted questions.

Still, Bella wished Alice wouldn't be so frank about other people's sex lives, just because she was so wrapped up in her own.

"Shut up, Alice," Angela came to her defense. Angela was the only virgin at the table now, even if she didn't know it. But, Bella thought, what if Angela had lost her virginity? And, just like Bella, hadn't said anything about it? But why would _Angela _have to keep it a secret? It wasn't as though Angela was sleeping with a teacher.

"Who's going to homecoming?" Bella was thankful for a change in topic. There was something odd in Angela's voice. Was it hopefulness?

"Not I!" Alice cried proudly.

Bella could remember—just last year—when Alice had been all too eager to attend any and every school dance. She went to the whole nine yards too: dresses, eyebrow waxes, nail polishes galore. Once she found Jasper, she stopped all of that. Jasper gave her enough attention. But, Alice still indulged in clothes every once in a while. Though Jasper had changed her, the girly Alice was still in there somewhere.

"Bella, are you going?"

"To the dance?"

"Yeah."

Bella's initial reaction was to laugh, but she stopped herself for Angela's sake. There was something in Angela's expression that seemed to beg for Bella to say yes, which she couldn't honestly do. So she decided on a little white lie. She shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." She sounded defeated.

"Was that the first bell?"

"No, we've got five minutes."

"I should go," Angela offered, slinging her backpack onto her. Bella wanted to ask her what was wrong, how she could possibly want to go to the dance, but something stopped her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Rosalie had pulled her up and announced, rather loudly, "Bella and I are leaving too. We've got to go to the fourth floor."

Bella swallowed. What was Rosalie doing? She _never_ wanted to speak to Bella.

In fact, Bella was just about to open her mouth to address the matter when Rose began to pull her away from the group and into the crowded staircase. "I know."

"What?"

Rose was trying to be as discrete as she could without blabbing what she did know to the mass of students surrounding her. "I know..._you know_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Rosalie dragged her onto the second floor and into the bathroom. "What are you doing? I'm on the wrong floor."

"I _know_, Bella."

"Yes," Bella said in exasperation, "you've told me that much. Now what are you talking about?"

"You're not a virgin."

"W-what?"

"You're not a virgin anymore. You're banging someone."

"Shh!" Bella hissed and checked under the stalls to ensure that the coast was clear. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're different," Rosalie looked her over, carefully studying Bella's posture, "something about the way you're standing.... your cherry's popped."

Rosalie was now speaking with such conviction that Bella no longer felt the need to pretend. "So what if it has been...popped? Why on earth would you care?"

"No real reason," Rosalie drummed her nails against her binder, "I just wonder why you haven't told Alice yet."

Bella remained silent. She didn't exactly have a speech prepared...

"Are you embarrassed? Is that why you won't tell? Did you sleep with a freshman or something?"

"NO!" Then she started to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. "I didn't sleep with a freshman."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. So she insisted, "I'm not _sleeping _with anyone!" This wasn't entirely a lie. She hadn't ever slept with Edward. There hadn't ever even been a _bed _involved.

"Right," Rosalie turned slowly to leave; she did not give off the impression that she believed Bella's word in the slightest. "Well, we'll be late to class. See you at lunch."

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "see you at lunch."

Bella worried about Rosalie's confrontation all through first and second blocks. But by the time lunch rolled around, she had to deal with a whole other dilemma.

"Have you seen Doctor Cullen today?"

Oh no.

"I have! He looks so beautiful in maroon."

When would this become old news?

"Did you notice it was a turtleneck?"

"Oh. No. I didn't."

Alice smiled. "You know what that means, right?"

Jasper stared at her. "That he didn't see today's forecast?"

"_No_." Alice singsonged. "...He's got a hickey."

"What?" Woops. Bella hadn't meant to voice her thoughts.

"A turtleneck is code for _I've got a hickey_." For some reason, Alice looked very pleased with herself.

"Just because he's wearing a turtleneck doesn't mean he has a hickey," Bella argued.

Alice frowned at her.

"Well, it doesn't. People wear turtlenecks all of the time when they don't have hickeys."

"Not me," Rosalie was staring coolly at Bella, as though she were trying to assess her reaction. "They're uncomfortable. I wouldn't wear them if I didn't have to."

"Yes, well," Bella fumed and muttered under her breath, "not everyone is as skanky as you are."

A very uncomfortable silence filled the table. Most of her friends were staring at Bella with shock. They hadn't seen her so angry before.

"What's gotten into you, Bella?" Alice asked. She was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," Bella spoke softly. She couldn't meet Rosalie's eye. Though Rosalie had no trouble staring down Bella. "I know what's wrong with her."

Bella gritted her teeth and prepared for the worst. Could Rosalie actually know about their affair?

"You're upset because you failed the English test right? I mean, that _is _your best subject."

"Yeah," she said dryly. "Yeah, that's it." She picked pathetically at her peanut butter and jelly. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

The bell rang and her friends grew chatty again, abandoning the table to throw away their trash.

"Rose, are you coming?" Emmett grunted from across the room.

"Go on without me." Rosalie dismissed him and sank back into the chair opposite Bella. She didn't even pause before she said, "you're fucking him aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Doctor Cullen," Bella looked hurriedly around her to ensure the coast was clear. It was. "You are fucking doctor Cullen."

"Why would you say that? Of _course _I'm not."

"So that's why you've been staying after school. And that one day when you were supposed to meet us at Chili's but you bailed. And the day you told Alice you'd take her home but abandoned her in the parking lot..."

"No!" Bella insisted. "That day I had to talk to Ms. Perkins because I had to make up a test. She just didn't wait for me long enough."

"What about the day you skipped lunch? Were you fucking him then, too?"

"No." Bella gritted her teeth. "Stop accusing me of such ridiculous..."

"Ladies," the thick, deep voice of the school security guard boomed over them, "it's time to go. You're going to be late to class."

Bella and Rosalie rose from the table, though, to Bella's dismay, their conversation had not yet ended.

"How long has this been going on? Do you realize that this is illegal? That he could get fired for this? Do you have plans for today? You gave him that hickey, didn't you?"

"NO!"

It was the first truthful answer she had given all day. The truth was that Doctor Cullen _was _wearing a turtleneck. The truth was that he probably had a hickey and that it wasn't from Bella.

"Is that why you're so touchy? That you didn't give him the hickey? That after all you've done for him, he's still got another chick waiting for him each night..."

"Shut the fuck up, Rose."

Rosalie's face turned stone for a passing moment, long enough for Bella to detect the momentary guilt. Rosalie didn't apologize. Instead she walked off to class.

"Have a good Anatomy class," she jeered.

And Bella could've sworn she heard a laugh.

----------------

"I can't take you home today, Alice."

Alice pouted, but looked as though she had expected this answer. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Bella nodded. She continued shuffling with her papers, wondering if she could do this long enough until everyone else in the room had left.

She could.

"You were quiet today in class, Bella."

Bella heard the door slam shut as Albert Allay accidentally kicked it with his foot.

"I know."

"Is something wrong?"

Bella looked very consciously at his turtleneck. Maybe if she did this long enough he would get the code message. Or, maybe he could just take it off and Bella could see for herself.

"Bella? Are you alright? You look green. ...Bella? Hello?"

"Are you with someone else?"

Bella had practiced asking this question a couple dozen times in her head, but it still came out raw and unrehearsed.

"Am I what?"

Bella couldn't look at him. She was ashamed to question him. She was ashamed to even admit she was jealous. Perhaps the real question Bella should be asking was: do I have any reason to be jealous?

She took another stab at it. "Are you screwing anyone?"

"You mean besides you?"

"_Yes_ besides me. I already _know _you're screwing me."

"No."

"Nobody?"

"Nobody."

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"You don't believe me do you?"

She didn't answer him. Even though they were mere feet away, Bella felt as though they were on opposite sides of the room.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I just," She started. She was afraid to sound needy and tried to maintain her composure. "I just wonder how an attractive man like you," at this Edward raised his eyebrows, "a man of _24_, smart, brilliantly witty..."

"Go on." He encouraged with a smile.

She flushed. "Well, I just wonder how someone like you could be, uh, _satisfied_ with just screwing me."

Edward screwed up his face. He was puzzled. "Why wouldn't you satisfy me?"

"Because! You're wearing a turtleneck, that's why!"

Edward frowned. "My turtleneck." He then mocked-offended. " This is about my turtleneck? I thought it fit quite nicely, actually."

"It does, uh, fit nicely," Bella bounced on her tiptoes. "It's just that people really only wear turtlenecks when they're...when they're..."

"Cold?"

"No. When they're hiding a hickey." She said all of this very fast; she figured maybe the tempo would distract the doctor from the insanity of her logic.

"What?"

Bella calmed herself long enough to speak the following: "Do you have a hickey?"

"You think I have a hickey?"

"Everyone thinks you have a hickey!"

"Everyone thinks I have a hickey?"

"Yes," Bella unconsciously ground her heel into the ground. "Everyone. Alice and Rosalie and Jessica. Everyone."

Edward began to laugh.

"Stop it!" Bella growled. "I said stop it. It's not funny."

Edward wiped the tears from his eyes with his finger. "It's not funny. It's _not_ funny." Though he sure sounded like he thought it was funny.

"Cut it out, okay. I'm feeling extremely vulnerable here. You could at least do something to reassure me."

Edward then looked at her and a smile played at the corner of his mouth. "You look so sexy right now."

"I—I what?"

Edward rolled his spin chair over to her, so he was looking directly into her breasts. "You heard me. I said," he let his voice drop an octave, "you look so sexy right now." Then he pushed her shirt up, so her midriff was exposed. He then proceeded to kiss her soft underbelly. Bella shivered as his tongue left cool spit on her skin.

"No," she pushed him off of her with little effort. "You still haven't answered me."

"What? Oh no," he began to cradle her love handles, "I've forgotten the question."

Bella groaned. "Do you or do you not have a hickey?"

"Of course I don't, where would you get that idea?"

"Because of your goddamn turtleneck!"

Edward stood, and then ducked, so that he could face Bella eye-to-eye. "Leave my turtleneck out of this."

He kissed her hard on the mouth. No tongue. No teeth. Just firm, hot lips. "And," he added as he pulled away, "if I did have a hickey—which I don't—you'd be the first to know."

Bella smiled. "That's good."

"Yes, it's very _very _good."

He continued to kiss her, this time adding tongue and a bit of throw-down pace. Bella went immediately for the gold in his pants.

"Doc?"

There was a knock at the door. Bella listened to her first instinct and ran across the room to hide under his desk. Doctor Cullen situated his pants and cleared his throat. "Coming."

When he opened the door he seemed so cool, so nonchalant, that Bella could hardly remember that they had just been going at it.

Bella watched Edward peer through the cracked door. "Can I help you Steve?"

"Dude, we've got a staff meeting."

"Right _now_?"

"Yeah man, Principal Guthrie sent out a mass email reminding everyone."

"Shit." Dr. Cullen cursed, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Sorry. I know, I almost forgot too."

"No, yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll be there in just a sec."

Edward whizzed over to grab his bookbag, where Bella knew he kept his teacher-textbook and his grading things. He found Bella at his feet and added to her. "5 minutes. Just 5. Okay, maybe 10 but I'll get out as soon as I can."

And then he raced out the door. Bella looked at the clock. It was 2:45. She doubted he would be back before 3:00. So, Bella decided to play a little game. He said he would be gone for 10 minutes. For every minute he was late, she would take off an article of clothing.

She busied herself, making notes and lists of things she had to do through the afternoon. Just anything to pass the first 10 minutes.

When the clock read 2:55, she threw off her shoe. Then she realized how lame it was and took off her bra.

Soon, Bella was stripped to her pants and shirt. She was going commando and she felt real good, real confident. Just as she was about to remove her pants, Bella heard voices at the door. She listened intently.

"See you tomorrow, Ed."

"See you Steve."

She felt an unnecessary twinge of terror as the doorknob clicked open.

"Hey, sorry, Guthrie wouldn't shut up about the new fancy electronic attendance website."

Edward paused as he noticed Bella's panties lying on the floor. He leaned back against the door until it shut. "Have you started without me?"

Bella shrugged. "I thought about it, but decided to stop halfway through." She found his chest with her hands and then whispered to him, "I thought I'd let you take my pants off."

"I will oblige." Edward hoisted Bella up onto him, so she was straddling him as he walked towards his desk. "How about right here?"

Bella's lip curled. "We've never done it on your desk before."

"No," he kissed her neck and set her on his table, "no, we haven't."

There was no more foreplay. They were both too hungry, too horny, to kiss or touch. Bella couldn't remember details at that point—in fact she wasn't quite sure where she was touching him except it was warm. She curled her legs up onto herself and spread them enough for Edward to see her. He was already out of his pants and all too willing to overtake her. Bella placed her hands behind her, for support, but instead found a pencil box and accidentally threw it onto the floor. At the sound of it hitting the floor, she bit him. Hard. He groaned.

"Oh, Bella," he said, "you feel so good."

Bella braced herself for his thrusts, though he entered her unexpectedly. She gasped and bit her lip to keep from squealing. They were much too loud already.

Edward held her butt with one hand and was spreading her legs wider with the other. With every heave, graded papers would litter the floor; pens would click to the ground; paper clips would scatter. It would be those details that he would remember that day. The day they fucked so hard he nearly dismantled his desk.

Bella unwillingly gave in to her throbbing orgasm, and her shivers sent Edward over the edge too. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and pulled himself out. Bella sprawled over his desk, panting.

He didn't bother to put his pants back on. He sat in his swivel chair, bare ass and all. When he sat this way, he had a perfect view of her insides, of her breasts and hair fallen widely behind her.

It was because of the awe of her that he asked, without real preparation, "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow night was Friday. Tomorrow was Halloween. She had promised Charlie she would distribute candy so he could stay late at work—cops were always busy on Halloween.

"No," She sat up, though still weak from pleasure, "I don't have anything planned."

"Well," he ran his hand unconsciously up her arm. "You should come over."

Bella wasn't exactly sure she heard him right. And even if she had heard him right, she wasn't exactly sure if it was a good idea to see him outside of school. Here they had a secret, hidden world to which they could escape weekday afternoons. She had a feeling that seeing his apartment, seeing his real life, would make their situation all the more real.

"I'd love to."

She agreed to go, even though the prospect frightened her. Then again, Bella thought, isn't that what Halloween is all about?

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a month to update. I decided to make this into a story for two reasons: 1. Lots of people suggested it, so I hope those of you who did like it and 2. I kept imagining where Bella and Edward would have sex next. It's pathetic, I know, but I can't possibly be the only person who lives vicariously through fictional characters.

I actually had this chapter done a few weeks ago but when I reread it, I hated it. So this is the revised, revised edition of chapter two. I know its not my best work—I feel like I rushed it a lot. And it's hard to write back-to-back smut so I apologize if it's a bit off.

I'm planning on writing a Halloween-themed chapter next, but don't count on it being done by Friday. If it is, it will be a miracle. So, whenever the chapter comes up—soon, hopefully—just slide easily back into your Halloween spirit!

Thanks to all who took the time to review and give me feedback. I love you all! Hope you liked the latest bit. Promise it will get better from here on out—I felt like I should have at least one slow chapter in the beginning before it gets more action-y. Not really action-y just a faster moving plot.

Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Please review!

P.S. I know I have to cite the chapter-titles because they are from songs. The first chapter is from a Coldplay song, Yes (from the album Viva la Vida. Oh boy, do I love Coldplay) and the second chapter is from MGMT, Electric Feel.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I know it's been like a year since I updated but I've been stressed with homework and college applications. Hope you all enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or Bella or Twilight.**

**Anatomy for Dummies**

**Chapter Three**

Edward locked his door and headed down the hallway to the teacher's lunchroom.

"Hey, man," George, who taught Biology a few doors down from Dr. Cullen, jogged over to him. "Doing anything for Halloween?"

Edward shook his head.

"I'm hosting a party at my place," George uncapped his nalgene—yes, he was one of _those_ guys, "and," he took a long swig of water, "there are going to be lots of girls there."

"Sounds tempting."

"I know, right? My friend's still at Seattle University and he's bringing along some chicks."

George was young, like Edward, though he was nowhere near as mature.

"College girls?" Edward swung open the door to room number 226 and stepped inside. The room, as usual, smelled like burnt popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah," George grinned, "they're all self-conscious horn bags."

Edward frowned. "Right."

"So, you wanna come?" George bit open his granola bar. He was, of course, too cool to open it with his hands.

"No, thanks," Edward unzipped his lunchbox and took a seat next to George, "it's been a long week. I think I'll end up just falling asleep on my couch."

"With _The Grudge _in the background?"

"Probably."

George laughed. "Well, if you get too scared feel free to drop buy."

"Yeah, thanks."

Edward looked around the lunchroom. It was almost like being back in high school again. Even teachers had cliques. There was the table of the older, more senior teachers who talked about things like medicare and politics. There was a table of girlish teachers who got together to discuss their weekend plans. There was the loner table where the shy teachers went. And finally there was Edward's table, which was a whole category within itself. Everybody wanted to sit with Edward. Though most days, the young male teachers filled up the seats first.

Ryan pulled up a chair. He was young too—a little older than Edward and George, but still young. He liked going to clubs and had asked Edward to join him a number of times. "I love Halloween."

"Trick or treating tonight, Ryan?"

"Oh, fuck off," Ryan elbowed George, "no, I mean, look at the _girls_ man."

Neither of them responded.

"I mean," Ryan lowered his breath, "I know we're not supposed to notice things like that but, how _can't_ we? We have eyes."

George nodded. "They do just put it out there, don't they?"

"Yeah." Ryan ate his peanut-butter sandwich pensively. "It seems like there should be a rule against that or something."

"I know." George looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. "I kept worrying I'd get a boner during first block. I've got some seniors in my class. Jesus, that would be awful..."

"Yeah I was nervous too. I just kept thinking about the ugliest people I could think of," Ryan laughed.

"What about you, Ed?" George waved his granola bar at him, "you must've noticed."

"It's..." Edward didn't know what to say. It was weird, to have other teachers talk about this. Especially when he was fucking one of his students. "It's interesting."

"If by interesting you mean hot, then yeah."

Edward spent the rest of his lunch pretending he wasn't apart of this awkward conversation.

When the bell rang, he and George said goodbye to Ryan and made their way back down the hallway. George ribbed Edward and nodded ahead of them. "Are they legal?"

Edward followed George's gaze and his eyes laid on three girls walking down the hallway. He could tell from the back that it was Bella. Which meant the other two must be Rosalie and Alice.

"I don't know." Edward watched Bella's butt. She had joined in on the Halloween spirit, donning fishnets, black, skintight shorts and a black top that showed off her small, tender breasts.

"God. It drives me crazy."

Edward nodded in agreement. His eyes were fixated on the swaying of Bella's hips as she walked away from him. He noticed that every time she stepped, her butt tightened a little...

"See you later man."

"Oh, yeah, see you." Edward had reached his classroom, unwillingly. He stood in his doorway watching Bella leave and thought about calling her name.

"Bella Swan?"

She turned. As did Alice.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella looked curiously at Alice—she was getting so good at fooling everyone around her.

"Did you turn in your essay from last class?"

Bella furrowed her brow. "Yes. Yes I did, didn't I?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I passed it to the front of the room."

"Can you not find it?"

"No," Edward touched the doorknob and opened the door, "no, it's not in my pile."

"That's weird. Go on, guys, don't wait up."

Alice and Rosalie walked away, so Bella could follow Edward into the classroom. And as she did so, Edward slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You look _so_ sexy."

Bella grinned into his mouth. "You like it?"

"Do I like it?" Edward grabbed her ass and massaged it, "you're going to make me hard." Edward ran his hand up and down her thigh. All he wanted was to break open the fishnets....

"Stop," Bella pushed him off and looked anxiously at the clock hanging on his wall. "I'm going to be late to class."

"Fine."

"Can I still come over tonight?"

Edward took his hands off of her body. "What?"

"Yesterday... you... uh... invited me over?"

Shit. Edward thought she would've forgotten that by now. "Yeah, yeah, sure, come over."

Bella frowned. "Can I get your address?"

"Yeah, yeah of course."

As Edward wrote out his address on a random slip of paper, his hand shook.

"Is that a three or an eight?"

"It's a three."

"Oh," Bella folded the paper and, giving Edward a very sultry look, stuck it down her shirt.

"Well... I guess I will see you tonight...Wait, you ear."

"What?"

"Your ear is crooked."

Bella quirked her eyebrow in puzzlement.

Edward reached forward and grabbed the cat-ears that Bella had banded around her head in order to pull them back to their proper pert position.

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can I have a late note to class?"

"Only if you put on a jacket."

"What?"

Edward grabbed a sticky note and began to fill it out. "I saw some guys watching you in the hallway," he conveniently left out the fact that the _guys_ were, in fact, fellow staff members.

Edward ripped off the note and folded it up into her hand. She grinned, "jealous?"

"No, not at all," but he was kissing her hard on the mouth and grabbing her ass so Bella assumed that yes, he was jealous.

"I have to go."

"Okay."

"See you tonight."

Edward closed the door behind her and rammed his head into it. What the fuck was wrong with him? How could she make him want her so much? Was she really coming over? To his _house_?

No, he decided. It isn't happening. This afternoon he will find her in the halls and let her down easy. He didn't want to compare himself to the perverts he ate lunch with. Then again, wasn't _he _the pervert? Though Ryan and George's jokes were sick, they hadn't _acted _on anything...

Edward sighed and found the condom in his pocket. He had become so accustomed to their daily encounters that he put one in his pocket every single morning. He stared at it for a moment and then stuffed it back into his pants, ashamed. Edward Cullen was a pervert. A big, nasty old pervert.

-------------------

The doorbell rang. Early. Edward looked at the clock; it was 5:47. He quickly hid his scotch glass—he didn't want Bella to know he had been drinking.

Edward straightened himself and took one last glance around his flat. Everything was fine, in place. He hadn't left out any porno-mags or pictures of ex-girlfriends. For the most part, he felt he was safe.

The doorbell rang again for the second time. "Coming," he shouted. In his nervousness he forgot to check the peephole. But, whom else was he expecting?

"Edward?" Bella asked from the other side of the door. She sounded a little anxious too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Edward, embarrassingly, was having trouble unlocking the door. "Sorry," he apologized as he yanked it open, "the lock's hard to work..."

And then he saw her. She had changed out of her whorish black ensemble from earlier that day and had instead put on black leggings and a large over shirt. She looked so damn sexy.

Edward's eyes traced over her backside. "Are you wearing underwear?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe."

It took him a minute to realize that they were still in his doorway. "Oh, right, come on in." He was suddenly aware of the fact that he had his student at his apartment standing out in the open for all of the neighbors to see.

Bella hesitated. "I've brought a pumpkin."

"A what?"

"A pumpkin."

Oh. Right. It was Halloween.

"It's in my car," Bella turned around as if she were about to go out and get it, but Edward grabbed onto her hips and pulled her inside.

"We can get that later."

Bella giggled as Edward kicked the door shut and slammed her against it. He grabbed her breasts with his hands and forcefully worked his way down until his fingers were raping her through her pants. No. She was not wearing underwear.

Edward slid her leggings off of her and Bella lost her balance trying to get them out from around her ankles. Edward then unzipped himself and let his jeans fall to the floor. With one heave, Edward gripped her left leg and hooked it around his waist. He wanted her against the wall.

He spent very little time kissing her—they had time for foreplay later—all he wanted to do was to make her come right there in his apartment. And he did. It took very little effort on his part; he had only just begun working her clit when she came prematurely. Edward, still erect, traced himself outside of her before entering. She moaned as he sent her into her second orgasm.

It was over not long after that and ended with the two of them sitting against his door, panting and pantless.

"So," Edward said as he stood up. "Would you like a tour?"

Bella smiled weakly as she tried to get the willpower to stand up and put her sweatpants back on. She looked at the clock, which read 6:02. They had all the time in the world. "Yes, I would love a tour."

"Great." Edward helped her back into her clothes, though he didn't bother to put his pants on over his boxers. She thought he might be cold, but he didn't look it.

Bella's eyes darted once more to the digital clock above Edward's oven. It was only 6:03 and she had already come twice. How much better could this evening get?

"This," Edward grunted, "is the kitchen. And there's the living room/dining room. And here, here is the closet. There's a washing machine in there, not a big deal. There's the bathroom and this," Edward gestured to a door that was half-open, "this is the bedroom."

A shiver sparked down Bella's spine. They had never done it in a bed before. And after their momentary wall-encounter, she wasn't sure she could work herself up again for it.

"It's a really great place," Bella said, just to appease him.

"I know it's small and all..."

"No, it's great. It's really, really great."

Edward smiled at her. A long, awkward silence followed.

What were they going to do? They had already gotten the deed over with. What else was there _left _to do?

"I can go get that pumpkin."

"Good idea," Edward breathed in relief. "Uh, if I might ask, what were you planning on doing with that pumpkin?"

Bella shrugged. "I mean, we could... uh... carve it?" Bella blushed, "or I mean, we could make pumpkin pie."

Edward nodded. "Good idea." This was his generic response of the night.

"You mean, carving it? Or pie?"

"Both?"

Bella laughed uneasily. "Okay."

"Oh, here," Edward picked up his jeans, which were blocking her exit.

"Oh, thanks."

Bella cleared her throat and walked out of the door, to her car. Edward stood there, paralyzed. Why the fuck had he invited her over? What the fuck was he thinking? They couldn't possibly fuck all fucking night! What were they going to do? Carve pumpkins?

Edward considered sneaking some scotch before she returned, but just as he made his way to his liquor cabinet, Bella had walked back in.

She was blushing and looking embarrassed as she toted in the round, orange squash. "I didn't mean... I mean, I know carving pumpkins is kind of silly..."

"...No, it's a great idea..."

"...We don't have to, I mean, I only thought of it because of Halloween and all..."

"...Of course! It's festive..."

"...I would totally understand if you didn't want to and we did something else..."

"...No, I really want to."

"You really want to carve a pumpkin?"

"Yes. Yes, I really do."

Bella smiled. It was clear he was simply saying this to make her feel better, but it did, in fact, make her feel better. "Okay."

As Edward got out some knives and other carving utensils, Bella felt the need to fill the quiet void that had been feeding off of their awkwardness. "How is it that you, Edward Cullen, do not have any other plans for Halloween?"

"What are you talking about?"

Bella pulled up a chair to the kitchen counter and watched him initiate the pumpkin carving process. "I just thought you would be meeting up with old college friends to egg houses, drink, and relive your glory years."

"Glory years? Who says my glory years are over?"

"If you're out of college, your glory years are over."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Ah, yes, Bella the all-knowing."

"Hey, no, really. You didn't have _any_ other plans?"

Edward had cut the top of the pumpkin apart and began peeling it off. "Why? Isn't this enough?"

"You seriously wanted to spend your Halloween with a high schooler?"

"Not just any high schooler," Edward pulled up his sleeves so as to avoid getting pumpkin guts on them, and set down the knife. "The high schooler I am fucking."

Bella wasn't sure what she expected him to say, but for him to so bluntly admit to her that she was just a high schooler he was fucking was... unexpected.

Edward seemed to notice a shift in the mood and continued, "Yeah, I got invited to a few parties. George, or you know him as Mr. Garish, asked me over. He's a fun guy but..."

"But what?"

"He's kind of a perv."

Bella raised her eyebrows, indicating that he had no room to talk.

"I know I'm a hypocrite but today," Edward set down the knife so he could use his hands to emphasize the importance of this story, "today he was checking you out."

"Mr. Garish? Was checking me out?"

"And your whole sex-kitten posse."

"Mr. Garish?"

"Yes," Edward laughed, "Mr. Garish."

"Did you beat him up?"

"No, that would've lead to awkward questions."

"So you haven't told him I'm the high schooler you're fucking?"

Edward thrust his hand deep into the pumpkin to pull out the innards. "I didn't mean that when I said it."

"What?"

"That...thing...I said about how you're the, uh, high schooler I'm fucking."

"But it's true."

"Yes," Edward stared at her intently. "But it's more complex than that."

"Really?" Bella asked. She was doubtful. "What's so complex about it? We just get together to fuck, that's all."

Edward wiped his hand clean on a paper towel and crossed his arms about his chest. "There's just something about you... I don't know, this sounds really corny, but... I just want to... spend more time with you?" He had meant it as a statement but it had somehow turned into a question. "I know it's wrong and every second I'm away from you I feel like trash and want to end it, but when I _am _with you," Bella was on the edge of her chair listening intently, "I feel different. I don't know. I never wanted to ask you here."

"Then why did you?"

It was 6:30. She hadn't even been there an hour yet and they were getting into an argument.

"I asked you here because of yesterday."

Bella blinked. "Was yesterday... was it bad?"

"No, no it was great. Actually, it was really, really good." Bella continued to watch him, without knowing how to respond. "There was this moment, sometime after you came, when all I wanted was to have you in my bed."

Bella bit her lip and tried to hide her face behind the pumpkin. Which did not work.

"Do you want help with that?" She asked. Offering to help scoop out the pumpkin guts.

"Yes," He wasn't quite sure how, but he felt content. "Yes, I would love some help."

--------------------------------

They were on his small couch, ignoring the pile of dinner dishes and pumpkin remains that had accumulated in his sink when the _Batman_ movie they were watching ended and turned to _Wedding Crashers_. Edward groaned and muted the TV.

"I hate that guy."

"Owen Wilson?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh. Yeah. He can be kind of annoying."

Edward took up Bella's recently un-socked foot and began to massage it. "You have cute toes."

"Why, thank you."

"Well, they are your feet."

"No, I was thanking you for not calling them _phalanges._"

Edward grinned so that Bella could see his teeth. "Yes, my vocabulary changes drastically when I'm outside of class."

"When I was little, I couldn't ever imagine a teacher having a life. I was always so shocked if I saw them at the grocery or something."

"I thought that too. And now I am one. And now I can't imagine the students having a life of their own."

Bella laughed. "What's that beeping?"

Edward sighed. "It's the drier. I've just been so comfortable, I haven't wanted to get up. I guess I should take care of it." He took a long pause, as if mentally preparing himself for the arduous task ahead, before he stood. "Hey, you want to help me?"

"Sure."

"It won't take too long," Edward opened up the foldout door to his makeshift laundry room. Edward pulled out white cloth into a basket without folding them.

They were bed sheets.

Bella's cheeks grew warm as she flushed but Edward couldn't see because he was now leading her off into the room with the half-open door where there was a bed in which Edward slept every night and masturbated and talked on the phone to all of the girlfriends he had in his past. But before she could assure herself that she was not ready to see the room, she was in it.

It was small, just like all of the other rooms in his apartment. He had a bed, which was the real center point of the room, along with a dresser and door that, she presumed, led to the bathroom. It was...warm?

Edward dumped the white cotton sheets onto his mattress and flung the basket onto the floor. "Here," he offered, "Do you want to take this end?"

Bella grabbed the other end of the bed cloth to sling it across the bed. She did this again for the top sheet and again for the comforter. Then she helped him stuff oversized pillows into the soft cotton cases. Neither of them spoke while they did this.

Edward cleared his throat and observed Bella closely, trying to assess her reaction. "Do you want to?"

Bella didn't answer at first, but then looked at the neat bed that they had just made, together, then to Edward, who was still in his boxers. She nodded.

Edward smiled reassuringly at her. Then he pulled his jacket and shirt over his head, so that he was naked except for his boxers. Bella saw the line of hair that began at his bellybutton and snaked down to within his shorts. She waited anxiously for him to take them off, but he did not. Instead he opened the bed covers and curled himself within them. He kept moving underneath the sheets, so Bella didn't know what he was doing. Then he laid himself out perfectly, exposing the boxers that he had just taken off.

Underneath the sheets, Edward was naked.

Bella visibly shook as she lost article-by-article—beginning with her sweatshirt, then shirt—before lifting up the covers to join him. As she did so, she took off her bra and pants so that she, too, was fully exposed.

The sheets, which had been warm after the drier, felt like smooth ice against her bareback. She shivered against them and instinctively brought up the covers to her neck and curled herself within them. Edward watched her.

It was Edward who initiated the touching—he seemed much more confident in this area than Bella. Edward first reached out his warm hand to touch Bella's midriff. Then he touched her foot with his own. Then he slid across the bed so that his body was touching hers in ways she had never felt before.

Edward lined himself perfectly up against her, spooning her naked body. The warmth sent her body tingling with anticipation for the next move, which she decided to make.

Bella turned to face him and began kissing him hard, hungrily, against the mouth and reached objectively for his lower-region. Edward grabbed her wrist and began stroking her arm lightly. "Slow down," he whispered into her ear. "We have _all night_."

The idea itself almost sent Bella into an orgasm as his intimate touches and light kisses showered her. She let herself relax into the mattress and clear her mind.

Bella had already fucked her Anatomy teacher countless times. Tonight, she wanted to know what it felt like to make love to him.

**A/N: I feel like that last line is a little corny. Oh well.**

**Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I'm very excited about all of the people who are reading/subscribing! Special thanks to those who reminded me to change the stories status and to write an Edward centric chapter. I really hope you guys liked this! The next chapter might be a little less lemony. It's hard to write so many lemons back to back. I won't promise when the next chapter will be up cause applications are due VERY soon and I'm kind of freaking out about that. **

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and happy end of November/Twilight release weekend to everyone else!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Haven't seen the movie yet. I hope its loads better than the dumb trailers...**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Okay, I know, I know, it's taken forever to update but you should know that I've been very busy with rehearsal and an art show and completing college applications. I haven't just ignored you all. :)**

**Hope everyone is having a good holiday! I know Rosalie is ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter. I plan on doing a sister chapter to show you how Edward's holiday is going. His brother, Carlisle, and his sister in law, Esme, are visiting him. Should be juicy.**

**I went ahead and made Alice and Emmett Mason's. Rosalie is a Hale. They can't be Cullens. That would be very confusing. I haven't decided on Jasper's surname though.**

**NEED TO KNOW: This chapter takes place two months after the last chapter. It is not the morning after.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't really mine. It's Stephenie Meyers. Yeah, yeah, the usual.**

**Chapter Five**

"Hello is this Rosalie?"

"Yes... May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Charlie. Is Bella there?"

"Yes she is," Rosalie put down her fork and paused a bit, to kill some time. "She's in the shower, but I will tell you she called."

Charlie sighed into the earpiece. "That would be fine. Merry Christmas, Rosalie."

"You too."

Emmett, who was chewing the last of his omelet with his mouth open, asked, "Who was that?"

Rosalie stirred some milk into her coffee with her finger. "It was Charlie."

Emmett, literally, licked his plate. "More toast?"

"No thanks."

Emmett excused himself to rummage through the Hale's kitchen, which he knew all too well. "Why was Charlie calling? Looking for me?" He joked.

"No," Rosalie dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, "he doesn't know you spend the night here."

"Oh," Emmett popped the bread into the toaster, "but he thinks Bella does?"

Rosalie shrugged but did not answer.

"Where has she been lately, anyways?"

"Around." Rosalie considered getting up to put her dish in the dishwasher, but was too comfortable in the chair. She pulled out her shiny, new iPhone to send Bella a warning text.

Emmett was making a racket at the counter, taking out knives and butter holders and honey jars. "Why are you covering for her? You never seemed to like her much before..."

Rosalie was spared having to make up an answer to Emmett's question by her mother's entrance. "Hello Emmett, dear... Rosalie... Have either of you seen my keys?"

Rosalie filled up her mouth with coffee and resorted to a dramatic head shaking _no_.

"I haven't," said Emmett. "How was your night last night, Mrs. Hale?"

"Just wonderful. The Taylor's were smashed. It was positively hilarious. I've never seen old Christine so happy!" Mrs. Hale continued on like this for the next few minutes, completely unaware that her audience had become absorbed with the toast now ringing from the toaster. "Oh here they are!" Mrs. Hale jingled her keys in delight, "Don't know what they were doing in the breadbasket. Anyways, Rose, dear, don't forget to pick up your room. I don't want Greta to have to collect your thongs. Speaking of which," Mrs. Hale's voice dropped to a stage whisper. "I refilled your BC prescription. You can pick it up from Walgreen's after noon."

Rosalie nodded and resumed the tedious task of cutting up her omelet into a million pieces.

"Well, I have to leave. Luncheon. Tell your father, if he calls, that I'm at the Oppenheimer's, will you?"

Mrs. Hale blew Rosalie a kiss and then patted Emmett on the back in a way that confirmed Rosalie's opinion that her mother had a certain fondness for Emmett that she did not have for her own daughter.

"Bye Emmett, and Rosalie, be safe the two of you!"

The door shut with a thud.

Emmett returned to the table with his second breakfast and peered up at Rosalie from behind his milk glass. She was bright red and staring pathetically at her plate. "Oh come on now, she's gone for the day."

"Yes, but, God, she is so embarrassing."

Emmett paused his feeding to hold Rosalie's hand. Rosalie continued, sadly, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Hear what?"

"Her talk about my birth control. She is so clueless."

"It's okay, Rosy. I mean, I already _know _you're on The Pill..."

"It's not that, it's that she can talk about it so easily. And in front of you. Really, she wouldn't care if I humped you for a month straight!"

Emmett's eyes grew stony. "At least your mom's here. And she wants you to be safe. My mother? She's not even around long enough to _ask_ Alice if she needs it!"

They had reached a touchy subject that neither of them wanted to dwell on. There was a silence as Emmett slurped down the last of his milk. He picked up his glass and his plate, and said, as if the past conversation had not even occurred. "Why don't we see a movie today, huh? Get out of this house?"

Rosalie nodded and joined him at the kitchen sink as she received a text back from Bella: _Thanks._

--------------------------

Bella slammed her car door shut and shivered against the cold. Charlie was waiting for her on the stairs, his arms crossed nervously across his chest. "Hey kiddo," he said as Bella walked through the door, "I was nervous about you."

Bella shrugged off her winter coat and peeled away at her hat and gloves.

"I get nervous about you driving in that snow."

"Dad, I do it every year."

"Yes," he pulled her unwillingly into a one-armed hug, "but that doesn't make it any safer."

"Did you get the apples?"

"Yes. I already sliced them up."

"Oh, thanks."

Bella smiled at her father and then walked into the kitchen. They were preparing for their big Christmas Eve feast, which they had prepared for the past few years. The Swan's weren't really located in Forks, nor was Rene's—Bella's divorced mother—family, so Bella and Charlie made dinner for their own friends for the holidays. The past few years the guest list had grown from Billy and Jacob, Charlie's friends from Port Angeles, to include Emmett and Alice Mason. Emmett and Alice typically had their large house to themselves, seeing as their mother and father, very rich entrepreneurs, sought their business dealings and fun on brighter shores. So, instead of leaving the children alone, Charlie had, in a sense, adopted them for the holidays.

Every year the meal was the same: roasted turkey, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, homemade bread, and, for desert, Bella's famous apple pie.

And this year would be the same. Except, that Billy and Jacob were traveling to Alaska Bella was contemplating the whereabouts of her anatomy teacher and wondering which of the foods would be the best aphrodisiac.

Bella's wandering thoughts were brought back to reality with the sound of the doorbell. "Are they here already?" Charlie asked. "It's only two."

Bella shrugged. She had a feeling that Emmett wanted to head back to Rosalie for...nighttime activities...and that he might wish Christmas to be a little earlier this year.

"Hey Alice, Emmett."

Alice jumped up and down, squealed, and nearly dropped the presents in her hands. "Bella, gosh, it feels like I haven't seen you for forever!"

"I know!" Bella couldn't help but smile with Alice's enthusiasm.

"What about me?" The neglected Emmett asked from the steps.

"I missed you too, Emmett."

"Good. Alright, can we get inside? My goddamn balls are even shivering."

Bella walked them inside and lead them to the tree—even though they were very well familiar with the layout of the Swan household. Charlie entered from the kitchen and insisted on hugging Alice and Emmett, who playfully acted embarrassed. They looked like a real family.

"What are you making?"

Bella shrugged. "Some pies, mostly. I'm making Charlie roast the turkey."

"Mmm. Smells good." Alice bounced on her toes and began to set the table, even though they weren't eating for hours. "So, where have you been lately? You weren't at Jasper's recital."

Bella frowned. She remembered Jasper telling her specifically not to come. That he hated the piece of music his instructor was forcing on him and had already tried to talk Alice out of it. "I thought he hated that music."

"He's growing to like it."

"Right."

"So... what did you do instead?"

"That night?" Bella reeled her brain. She couldn't remember exactly where she had been that night, and doubted that she had even been with Edward. "Mom called and we just talked for a few hours." This was not untrue. Renee _had_ called once that weekend, though she couldn't remember the precise date.

"Oh." Alice sounded almost disappointed. Bella got the impression that Alice was trying very hard to catch Bella doing something and, to Alice's chagrin, talking to her mother was a perfectly acceptable excuse.

"I think Charlie wants to use the bell napkins, if that's alright. They're new."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Can we use the goblets?"

Though Charlie was not, by any means, rich, his somewhat wealthy extended family had once given him large, almost golden, goblets as a gift. They usually collected dust in the cabinet, but Alice was rather fond of them.

"Sure. I don't care."

"Are you taking out those dog bowls, Alice?"

"Dog bowls?" Emmett followed Charlie into the room drumming on his stomach. "Those are very fancy dog bowls."

"Well, whatever they are, put them back."

"But Charlie, they're beautiful!"

"No," He shook his head as he checked on the turkey. " They look pretentious. We're not using those phony cups."

"If you hate them so much, why do you still have them?"

Charlie shrugged, but Bella could see behind his visage. Charlie was not in contact with his family and those goblets, however "pretentious," were some of the only ties he still had with them.

"Okay, fine, we'll use the 1999 World Series cups, like last year."

"Now that's my girl!" Charlie set the timer for an hour, "So, where are Frank and Gloria this year?"

Frank and Gloria were Emmett and Alice's parents. They had married when Emmett and Alice were at the awkward age of thirteen, which had made both of the kids uncomfortable until high school. The newlyweds got married and had their honeymoon during the winter holidays and later began a tradition of spending their anniversary in foreign places. They usually had enough tact to fly home for Christmas day, but usually spent Christmas Eve away, leaving the kids with Charlie.

"Bermuda?"

"Bahamas?"

"Brazil?"

"I dunno, somewhere that starts with a B."

Charlie frowned with his back facing Emmett and Alice. Charlie had once been a good friend to Frank—they even played racket ball together for a period of time—but he changed drastically after marrying Emmett's rich mother. "I received your holiday card. It's beautiful."

"Thanks!" Alice singsonged. She was a Photoshop master and had edited the picture. It was beautiful, and it was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Dinner went smoothly—the turkey, though a little overdone—was edible and the gravy made everything taste better. Bella had managed to whip up some buttermilk, mashed potatoes and, feeling a little experimental, added some asiago cheese. Alice made a vegetable dish; her green beans were always delicious. And Emmett, not a very good cook, filled the plastic cups with water.

When they were too full to have dessert and too anxious to clean, the group headed into the living room to open up presents.

Alice, acting as Santa, passed out the gifts. "This one's for Emmett.... Charlie... Me.... Emmett... Bella..." And when they were all passed out Emmett leaned over to whisper something to Bella. "There's another present to you, Rosalie sent it, but she doesn't want you to open it in front of Charlie."

Bella furrowed her brow. "What?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Alright... who wants to go first?"

Bella hated their system of opening presents. Because there were only four of them, and few presents each, Alice had always insisted on people opening their gifts one at a time. This made her feel very awkward, as though she had to make every moment genuine. It was tough work.

Alice went first. She opened a knitting book from Bella (Alice had always had a desire to knit, but never knew how) and incense from Charlie.

"I heard you're into aromatherapy," Charlie commented.

"Yes, I am!" Alice squealed and asked Charlie if she could light one, to which he replied. "No."

Emmett went second. Charlie got him some M-Rated video game that looked very violent. Emmett was very excited about that. Bella had originally planned to get Emmett a football, but his recent concussion had resulted in his removal from the school team. So, instead, she got him _Anchorman_.

"No way!" He shouted. "Open yours!"

Bella found a present labeled To: Bella, From: Emmett, which she ripped open eagerly.

It was _Anchorman_.

The two of them flew into a fit of hysterics, leaving Alice and Charlie very confused and taken aback. A few weeks ago, when Edward was on sick leave (real sick leave), Bella had joined Rosalie and Emmett on their movie night. They watched _Anchorman_, which Bella had begged not to see, and then ended up loving. By the end of the night, Bella and Emmett were reciting funny quotes from Will Ferrell and Steve Carell until Rosalie screamed for them to shut up.

"That's so funny," Bella laughed, dabbing at her wet eyes.

"Why don't you open your next present," urged Alice, who did not find this very amusing.

Bella did. Alice gave her the complete works of Jane Austin, collector's edition.

"Thank you so much, Alice! Aw, I _love _it."

Alice smiled, "you're welcome. There's also a gift certificate in there."

"Aw, thanks Alice!" Bella hugged Alice hard. She had a feeling Alice needed one.

"And Charlie!"

Charlie opened his baseball jersey and a another baseball card for his collection. "Thanks guys, you know me well."

"Who's up for dessert?"

Everybody raised their hands and then began their way towards the kitchen.

Bella grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him back. "Is this it?" She pointed to the bag behind the tree.

"Yup. I have no idea what it is."

He looked vaguely distracted, his hand fiddling with something in his coat pocket. "Yeah, well, tell me what it is will you?" He headed into the kitchen.

Bella frowned. She wasn't sure she wanted to open a gift not suitable for Charlie's eyes.

Bella bent forwards to pull away at the tissue paper. She found a card that read:

_Dear Bella,_

_  
Have fun with this. _

_Happy Holidays,_

_Rosalie_

Rosalie was not one for words.

"Have fun with this?" Bella could see the fuzzy collar of something under the card. She grabbed at the red and white garment in shock.

It was Naughty Santa lingerie.

"Bella are you coming? You should slice the pie... you know I have trouble with straight lines..."

Bella quickly hid the bra/underwear combo back into the bottom of the bag and behind the tree. She kicked it further, for good measure.

"Coming," Bella called and walked into the room of people who were smiling jovially at her and had no idea what naughty things she was doing with her anatomy teacher.

-------------------------

"Thank you for coming," Rosalie hugged Emmett and nuzzled her head into his shoulders. "Oh, it was so awful. I'm never spending another Christmas with my mother again."

"Shh, it's okay." Emmett reassured her. "Is she home now?"

"No, she and my father are still at the party." She looked miserably at the floor, "I was supposed to be their designated driver."

Emmett rubbed her back. "It's okay. I can drive out to pick them up whenever they call."

Rosalie kissed Emmett long and hard on the mouth. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Emmett picked nervously at his jacket.

"Are you cold?"

"No, no, I'm just perfect. Why don't you, err, go sit on the couch. Your present is outside. Let me go get it."

"Okay," Rosalie started to walk away but decided against it, "but I haven't wrapped yours yet... it's in the _bedroom_." She let her hand linger for a moment on his southern regions.

"Yeah, fine," Emmett said unevenly. He turned around and walked away without another word.

Curious, Rosalie headed into the television room where she curled up on her couch. She pulled a blanket up to her nose and shivered beneath it. Damn, she wished he would hurry up.

Rosalie closed her eyes and pushed her face into a plush pillow. She heard the noise of Emmett closing the door in the foyer but, instead of hearing his footsteps, Rosalie heard a soft tinkle and the sound of padded feet on wood. Her head skyrocketed and she turned to face the doorway, where a small Westie greeted her.

"Oh my God! Emmett! She is so _cute_!" Rosalie swooped the puppy up into her arms and began dancing with it.

"Oh my _God_! Emmett! You got me a DOG!!!!"

"Well," he was looking green, almost, "it's _ours_ actually."

Rosalie grinned. "Who says I'm going to share her?"

Emmett paused and took in Rosalie's happiness. She squealed and then asked, "What's her name?"

Emmett coughed. "Maybe it says on the collar."

Rosalie set the dog next to her on the couch and began to inspect the collar. But she did not find the dog's name there. She found a beautiful, diamond ring.

**A/N: I stole this from my friend. When we were, like, 10, me and my friend were talking about the best ways to be proposed to. I don't remember my answer—basically, anything other than a baseball big-screen... I would prefer to remain ANONYMUS—but she said she wants to be sitting on a couch, eating ice cream when her boyfriend gets her a cat (I took my creative licence and made it a dog... I'm more of a dog person), and the cat is wearing a blue ribbon that acts as a chain to the engagement ring. I've remembered that for years. It's beautiful.**

**So now Rosalie gets to bask in this poeticness.**

**Anyways, this is not a very B/E chapter, but the next one will be. I guess I just wanted to establish the relationships of the other characters more. Sorry there wasn't much Jasper. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten him.**

**Hope everyone loved it. I want to thank EVERYONE for the wonderful feedback and the great reviews! I love that you guys enjoy it so much and I really wish I could post more often. Thanks for being so patient and reading!**

**Love,**

**redireas**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I know it's been a while, blah, blah, blah. It's a snow day today so I thought I'd dedicate some of my new free time to editing Chapter 5. Horray!

Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, as usual.**

**Chapter Five**

Edward's taste in alcohol had matured alongside his 30something year old brother's. Edward, at 25, had completely eclipsed the collegiate desire for wine coolers and beer pong with his new, hard liquor fancy.

"It's Maker's Mark," Edward described to Carlisle as he unwrapped the Bourbon. "Have you heard of it? It's from Kentucky actually. Do you remember Bob? From college? He lives there now and sent me some of this stuff last Christmas. I think you'll like it. Oh, and the Bourbon Balls are from the same brewery."

"Thanks man," Carlisle clapped him on the back. "This looks great. You wanna pour some...?"

"Carl, it's only noon." Esme murmured as she gave in to the chocolates on her lap.

"Honey," Carlisle cooed, "it's Christmas."

"Fine. But run out and get Ed's present, will you? It's still in the trunk, I think."

"Yeah, yeah."

Edward followed Carlisle out into the freezing morning. Edward resisted the urge to throw a snowball at his brother. At least until _after_ he had officially received his present.

"How's the fellowship going?" Edward asked. His brother, the _real_ Doctor Cullen, was working his way up to his desired pediatric position in Vancouver.

"Oh, it's stressful. But Canada... Canada's _beautiful_, you'd love it."

"Bet it's cold."

"Not much colder than this, actually." Carlisle popped open the trunk and pulled out a small little baggy. "Though this," Carlisle watched his breath freeze before his eyes, "is pretty damn cold."

Edward laughed, "let's get inside. A glass will warm us up."

The shift in temperature from outside to inside was remarkable. Edward's hands stung numbly as he made his way to pour some.

"You should open your present," Esme urged.

Carlisle handed Edward a small box in dark blue wrapping. "Go ahead, open it."

Edward did. Inside were two tickets to "Victoria?"

"Oh it's beautiful there!" Esme beamed. "We stayed in this little B&B over the summer and it was fantastic!"

Carlisle nodded. "It's really nice man. When we went, we stopped in Seattle and took the ferry in. But they only do that in the summer. Too cold now. We couldn't get tickets for summer so..."

"We scheduled them for spring break, I hope that's alright."

"Yes, it's perfect," Edward stared down at the pair of tickets before him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's nothing," Esme waived her hands in the air. "Besides, you're going to love it. At first we got the tickets back in August, when you were still dating Tanya. I got a little nervous after it ended, but Carlisle told me you were seeing someone."

"Yes," Edward's palms became sweaty. "I am."

"She's young, isn't she?" Carlisle clarified. Of course, Carlisle knew only part of the story. He was under the impression that Edward was dating an _older _student.

"She's in college, right?" Edward didn't have to nod or encourage Esme at all, she just kept going, "how on earth do you make that work? If she's all the way downtown and you're here all the time."

"Work study?" Carlisle asked. He had a very good memory. Yes, Edward had told Carlisle, upon his prodding into his lovelife, that he was dating a student at Seattle University who got through school working as a librarian.

"Yes, she's an English major, so she's working as a librarian now. Some weekends she can request to work at the Forks branch, and those times she'll just stay at my place."

"Wow," Esme was clearly happy for him, "that sounds great."

Pause.

"Are you going to ask her to go with you?"

Edward stared down at his hands. It was one thing to fuck a student, another thing to lie about her being his girlfriend, and a whole other ballpark to take her away for a weekend to romance her in another country.

Esme seemed to notice his unease and instantly felt guilty. "I didn't mean—I understand if you're not at that point in your relationship—sorry, we shouldn't of pried—you do whatever you wish—we can always return them if you wish..."

"No, don't," Edward said quickly. They had gone through the trouble of buying plane tickets and arranging rooms for him to stay, and he was grateful. "This is absolutely perfect. I can't wait to go."

"Good, good!" Esme stuffed another bourbon ball into her mouth to break the tension.

"In fact, I think I'll go call her right now," Edward excused himself from the situation to lock himself in the bathroom.

What the fuck was going on? He and Bella had promised that they wouldn't contact each other all break—which was proving to be very difficult. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He actually _liked _her, more than enough to take her away for a weekend. But he was supposed to be the responsible one in this fucked up relationship. He was supposed to look out for her. And looking out for her did not include getting her hopes up by taking her on vacation with him.

Of course, just as his brain reasoned against telling Bella, favoring a weekend in Canada alone, a strong part of him wanted to call her, just to hear her voice and see how her break was going.

And his intrigue won out.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"You know."

"Oh," Edward could hear the realization in her voice. "Hold on." There was some mumbling sounds and scuffling on the other end, which Edward believed to be Bella finding a way to hide away in the bathroom. "Hey, I'm back."

"Good."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. Very good."

"Good."

"Yes."

They were both silent for a moment. The two of them were much better at this in person...

"Well," Bella began, "I am about to head over to your house, actually."

"What?" Edward's heart went racing. What about Carlisle and Esme? They would definitely notice that Bella was more of a high schooler than a college student... "Why?"

"Don't sound all freaked out."

Bella sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

He heard her sniff before continuing. "Don't worry I've got a cover story all planned out. I'm bringing you a pie."

"A pie?"

"For volunteering with Dare to Care. Charlie really appreciated it."

"What?"

"Remember?" Bella emphasized the word. "Last weekend you participated in the Dare to Care fundraiser."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry. I've got Alice with me anyways, so it won't be long."

"Alice."

"Alice Hale?"

"Yes, we're on our way to meet Rosalie. She's engaged."

"Really?"

"Yes, long story, I'll tell you later. Anyways. No pressure to chat long or anything. I'll just bring over the pie and leave."

Edward wasn't sure how to respond to that. He had a feeling that if he did see her with her delicious pie and wearing that big jacket with her nose all red in the cold he wouldn't be able to _let _her go.

"Okay, sounds great. See you."

Edward stepped out of the bathroom to the image of his brother and sister-in-law curled up on the couch together, watching _A Christmas Story_ for the umpteenth time. They looked so peaceful together. Edward sat down next to them, wishing, to himself, that he had a girl tucked into his nook.

The bell ran ten minutes later and Edward made sure to get to the door before Carlisle or Esme could offer to get it.

He had to control his expression when he saw Bella at the door, because Alice had tagged along. He heard the girls giggling about something as he opened the door for them, and then they quickly grew silent. "Hi Bella. Hi Alice." There was a short beat where Edward reminded himself to act casually. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Bella beamed at him. "I just brought you a present from Charlie."

"For?"

"For volunteering last weekend."

"Oh, right," Edward got the pie from her. "Tell him thanks for the pie. It smells great. Did you guys make it?"

Bella nodded. Alice couldn't speak, really. She was frozen on the last step of the staircase, gaping dumbly at him.

"So we should get going," Bella pointed to her car parked next to Carlisle's rental. "We're meeting Rosalie in a bit."

"Yes, I hope you both have a good rest of your holiday."

"Only three days left."

"Thanks for reminding me."

The two shared a long look, which would not be deemed appropriate under any student-teacher circumstances, but Alice was too busy being shocked to notice the interaction.

"And, before I forget," Bella reached deeply into her pocket, "Charlie wanted me to give you this too." She read the blank expression on his face and prompted, "It's a thank you card or something."

"Great, yes, tell him I said hello and thanks."

"I will. Bye Bella, bye Alice."

Alice blinked at waved back at him, still not speaking.

As Edward walked inside he accidentally voiced his opinions out loud. "Well, that was weird."

"Who was it?" Esme asked, not taking her eyes off of the television.

"The Chief of Police sent me a thank you pie," Edward recovered, "for volunteering a few weeks ago."

"Mm."

"That was nice of him."

The two were so wrapped up in each other and the movie that they couldn't detect the weirdly excited tone of his voice. Edward left them to their movie and headed into the kitchen, where he unfolded the note from Bella.

_Edward,_

_So, I know I said I wouldn't come visit you or drop by unannounced and I know we said no presents or anything silly. I just made one extra pie and I didn't know who to give it to. I hope you are having fun with your brother and his wife. Call me when they've left and you're as ready as I am to break our rules._

_Miss you,_

_B_

Edward folded it up tight and stuffed it into his pocket. Goddamnit. That girl was really getting a hold over him.

-----------------------------

Bella was in her bedroom with her Calculus notes surrounding her when she heard the buzzing of her phone. There was only a few days left of the break and Bella had saved all of her homework and studying for the last minute, as usual.

Bella had set Edward's number as E, so as to not create confusion if someone went searching through her phone. When she pulled her cell out from under her pillow, she saw that it was in fact E who was calling her.

She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's me."

She paused a moment, deciding to play coy. "Who?"

Edward's breath sounded embarrassed even through the phone. "It's Edward."

"Oh, right," Bella said in a false moment of realization. His voice sounded so nice today, especially when she was supposed to be studying, "It's nice to hear from you, Doctor."

"Stop it, Bella."

"Stop what?"

Edward's voice grew louder this time, and Bella could tell that he was trying to whisper into the phone, "...stop talking like that..."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I can't hear you."

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Doctor."

"Why not?" Bella enjoyed flirting with him over the phone. She heard, from Rose, that phone sex was supposed to be really hot. She and Edward hadn't done it yet, seeing as they were five minutes away, by car, if a booty call were to occur.

"Because," he hissed into the phone again, "I'm going to get a hard on."

Bella bit her lip. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Considering Carlisle and Esme haven't left yet, yes that would be a bad thing."

Bella frowned. "Why are you teasing me?"

"I'm not. They're leaving in twenty minutes to get to the airport."

Bella waited for him to ask for her to come over, but he didn't. "Can I come over when they leave?"

"Yeah," he sounded a little detached. Maybe—who was it, Carlisle?—had just entered the room. "That would be great."

He sounded funny. Bella quickly lost the innocent tone of her voice—it seemed to be making him nervous. "Okay. Should I come over in thirty minutes, then?"

"Yeah, thirty's good."

Bella heard some commotion on the other end and Edward murmur, "Here, let me help you with that...."

"Alright, I'll see you soon!"

Bella hung up before he had the chance to say goodbye to her. She was very excited, especially when she would have the opportunity to try on her gift.

------------

Edward hadn't even five minutes to himself before he heard the doorbell ring. He had meant to rearrange his room and do some dishes before Bella arrived, but they were both too eager to see each other to mind the mess.

"Hello Bella," Edward said as he swung the door open to let her in. It was positively freezing outside. Bella was bundled up tight in countless layers—her ancient truck lacked a reliable heating system—and was pink-faced. "Fuck. Let me close the door."

They stood there for a moment, not taking their eyes off one another, and not speaking either.

Bella, who had yet to become undressed, took off a third layer of sweatshirts. "Charlie was worried about me driving."

"Where does he think you are?"

"At Rosalie's. I told him she was having an engagement party."

"Oh, right."

Bella, finally down to a normal amount of clothes, shook off her boots. "Emmett proposed last week. On Christmas Eve."

"That's nice."

"Yes," Bella carried her clothes to the laundry room, "do you mind if I use your drier?"

"Not at all." Edward stood beside his couch and watched her as she walked by. "Is Emmett the big brooding one or the skinny anxious one?"

Bella laughed. "The big brooding one. He's perfectly nice. They're just really young."

Edward raised his eyebrows as if to say _aren't _you _too young?_

Bella ignored this though. "How was your break?"

"Too short. Damn. It's almost over, isn't it?"

"Yeah. How are Charles and Emma?"

"Close. Carlisle and Esme."

"Right. How are they?"

"Really, really great." Edward joined Bella on the couch and put up his feet. "Carlisle's gonna be a doctor you know—a real one, none of this high school anatomy business—and he's doing his fellowship in Canada."

Bella's teeth chattered. "Could you imagine?"

Edward shrugged. "They both seem to enjoy it a lot. Esme's ready to be pregnant. Pretty soon she'll quit her job to devote her entire schedule to babymaking."

"Does Carlisle want a baby?"

"Eventually, I guess. Not now though. He seems too involved at work."

Bella nodded and pulled the thick, woolen blanket up past her nose. "Did you tell them about me?"

Edward frowned. "Yes. But they're under the impression that you are a senior in college, not high school."

Bella seemed to be enjoying this. She put her feet into his lap and curled up against a pillow. They had already established which side of the couch was hers... "I'd like to know more about my collegiate self!"

"Well," Edward began to rub Bella's socked foot. "You go to Seattle University and you're an English major."

"Hmmm," Bella sighed. "Sounds _perfect_."

"It gets better." Edward insisted. "We met at the library."

"This library?"

"Yes, the one on Oak."

"But if I'm in Seattle, why would I come all the way out to Forks?"

"Be_cause_," Edward said in a tone that made the answer seem so obvious, "you're family's out here. You can't afford paying tuition upfront—and you don't want a loan—so you're making do with the work-study program, as a librarian."

Bella smiled. "Go on."

"You're working as a librarian and occasionally you can request to spend the weekend in the Forks' branch. So, we met one afternoon while you were in town..."

"...As a librarian..."

"Yes, as a librarian."

"And what was the first thing you said to me?" Bella prodded, moving closer to him underneath the blanket.

"You said, _do you want to check anything out_?"

"Ah," Bella said, "I remember."

"And I said, _are you busy tonight_?"

"And then I said, _yes of course I am. Men throw themselves at me, for they are obsessed with my profession_."

"You have such a good memory." Edward touched her lip with his thumb and then kissed the corner of her mouth. His head lingered beside her long past the kiss. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

There was a sound of a cell phone ringing and Bella moved about under the blanket to find hers. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. Just wanted to know if you got there safe."

"Yes, I'm here." Bella made a face and Edward, who laughed and went back to rubbing her feet. "I'll be home... tomorrow?"

The question was more for Edward than her father. When Edward nodded, she said again, "Yeah, sometime tomorrow morning. Before lunch."

"Okay, well, be safe. See you later."

"See you." Bella snapped her phone shut and stood up. "Hey, I'm going to go change."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Into...?"

Bella smiled. "I think you'll like it."

Bella left Edward, curious and horny, on his couch. She took her purse with her into the bathroom. Squished between her phone, condoms and toothbrush was the naughty Santa costume Rosalie had purchased for her for Christmas.

Bella watched her reflection in the mirror as she changed. She had never felt so sensual before. Usually she felt embarrassed and uncomfortable when she looked at her naked body, but today she watched herself with confidence. If Dr. Cullen could find her sexy, she must be.

But just before Bella stepped into her kitten ensemble, she noticed something dripping down her leg. Blood.

Bella's stomach ached as she realized the date. It must be her period.

Defeated, Bella pulled off the red panties and began her usual routine. Last month she had hidden a box of tampax under Edward's sink and she was relieved to find that he had not thrown it out. Bella then changed back into her normal clothes and sulked over to her over-excited boyfriend.

Edward could sense her frustration. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." Bella curled up onto the couch, far away from where Edward was sitting.

"Are you alright?" Edward was very concerned. He sat on the edge of his cushion, waiting for orders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She didn't want to go moaning about cramps to her boyfriend. How much of a turn off was that? "I just don't think I'm up for it tonight."

"Shh," He brushed a hair from her face. "That's alright. Just feel better, will you? Do you need me to drive you home?"

Bella shook her head. He stared intently at her, trying to deduce her symptoms. She might as well tell him, so he wouldn't worry. He was an anatomy teacher after all. "It's just my period."

There was a moment's pause where Edward looked as though he was trying to decide if he should be relieved or not. His mouth formed into a silent _oh _and he nodded. "Do you need advil or anything?"

"Yes please." Bella relaxed herself into the cushions and breathed a sigh of relief that Edward could handle her womanish tendencies with such grace. And Edward, in the other room, sorting through over-the-counter pain medication, wondered how, and if, he was going to tell Bella about his new plans to spend spring break with her.

--------------

Bella found Rosalie in the magazines section, where she had graduated from _People Magazine _and _Cosmopolitan_ to _Brides Unlimited_. She was flipping through a section devoted to cakes before she saw Bella.

"Oh hey, girl. Come look at this. Strawberry's and cream. Could you imagine?"

When Bella saw the little price sign at the bottom, she shook her head. "No. I really can't."

Rosalie set the, now closed, magazine in her lap so as to give Bella her undivided attention. "So. Have you tried out your Christmas present yet?"

Bella scanned the row for onlookers. There was an elderly woman looking through _Southern Living_ and no Emmett in sight. "Not yet."

"I thought you said you spent last night with him."

"I did."

"Did you have sex?"

Bella busied herself with a sudoku book. "No."

"Wait. You slept together without sleeping together?"

Bella nodded. What was so strange about that? Did they have to constantly fuck?

"Is something wrong? Why didn't you...?"

"Because I started my period," Bella hissed. "Okay? Is that a good enough excuse?"

Rosalie flipped her head dramatically to face Bella. "You had your period? And you still went to his house? Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"He knew you were on your period?"

"Yes."

Rosalie gawked at her. "Bella, this sounds... serious."

"You are judging our relationship based on how he reacts to my period?"

"Well, most guys are absolutely terrified of Auntie Flow."

"Don't call it that."

"Fine. Whatever you call it, guys do _not_ want to hear about it."

"He was really wonderful about it. He lets me keep tampons at his place."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "I believe you two are more than just fuck buddies."

Bella blushed. "I don't know. He's very mature."

"I'll say." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

Bella set down her sudoku puzzle. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"No, I didn't."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Rose, who then caved. "I just mean, if by mature, you mean older then...yes..."

"Wait a second. Rose, are you seriously judging me?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down," the elderly woman at the end of the aisle was beginning to stare. But Bella couldn't have cared less.

"You have no right to judge me for finding a guy that I actually like and actually likes me."

Rosalie fiddled nervously with her magazine. Bella knew that Rose hadn't meant to start an argument but, honestly, she could've had a little more foresight.

"I mean, I'm not the one who cheated on my boyfriend with _Roger Cummings!_"

"Bella!" Rosalie hid her face behind page 59, "A Guide to Your Dress," "Bella that was years ago! You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"And I won't!" Bella's voice was growing louder. "You're not perfect either, Rose, so you shouldn't talk about my... my boyfriend that way."

"Your boyfriend? Seriously?" Rose had dropped her magazine and was now facing Bella, foaming at the mouth, "You really think something more than _sex_ can come out of this relationship? Bella, it's illegal! How the fuck do you think that counts as a relationship?"

"Well," Bella spat, "at least I plan on going to college! I'm not about to give up my life for the first guy to propose to me!"

Rosalie opened her mouth to counter Bella's argument, but then she shut it. She picked up her purse and her magazine. Before she walked out, she whispered, "You're a real bitch, you know." And walked calmly into the adjacent Starbucks to pick up her fiancé and leave the naive schoolgirl in aisle 3, surrounded by "how-to-please-your-man" articles.

A/N: I know there wasn't any smut, I apologize, but I had to get the vacation and Rosalie argument out there. Next chapter, I promise smut.

I was going to work on Jayeliwood's (sp?) next contest, the movie one, but it turned out that my characters were just basically those from the movie but with Edward/Bella's names, so I'm turning it into a strictly Iron Man story. So keep an eye out for that, whenever I post...

**Hope you are all having a fantastic wintertime and if it's snowing where you are I hope you take advantage of it! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
